It's a Faberry World
by cupcakesandlovefests
Summary: Just a collection of all the Faberry drabbles/ficlets or almost one-shots I post to my Tumblr. All unrelated/stand alone.
1. The Early Bird

"I have to go" Rachel whispered as she stood up looking for her clothes.

Quinn mumbled something into her pillow before lifting her head, her short blonde locks poking out in such a way that it was impossible for the brunette to not stop and smile.

"It's early, Rach"

"I know but there's so much to do today and-"

"Get back into bed" the blonde moaned throwing back the duvet.

Rachel laughed at the dramatic touch before rolling her eyes and laying back down next to her covering them both.

"You've never heard the term the early bird catches the worm have you?" she teased.

"Not since I stopped cheerleading" Quinn yawned before pulling the other girl to her.

"But something I have heard since then is that the early bird may eat too many worms and die. Or maybe it was the early bird drank too many red bulls and tried to fly. I don't know, something like that, so really you should be grateful to me for saving your life"

Rachel giggled before planting a kiss on the end of Quinn's nose.

"My hero"

"I love you, now shush and let me fall asleep cuddling you"

"Gladly"


	2. Everything

"Okay so this is the last one" the estate agent told them as they walked through the front door.

"Five bed, four bath ,two reception rooms, a large family kitchen, patio area, home gym, pool with jacuzzi and around 200 acres of land"

They took in the sights around them and the younger kids padded off to have a look around with the older ones right behind them.

"And how much is this one?" Rachel inquired.

"The asking price is 1.5 but they're willing to negotiate"

Neither woman batted an eyelid, both were now thirty five and could've retired years ago if they didn't love doing what they did.

Quinn ran a highly successful photography business and Rachel was a multi platinum selling recording artist.

They'd gotten together senior year of high school before agreeing on taking on New York together.

They both went to separate colleges but lived together in a poky apartment. They were busy but always managed to make time for each other.

After that everything had just fell into place, it all flowed naturally.

They married at 21 before buying their own place with their parents help and blessing.

Rachel went into the recording studio and Quinn bought an art studio. All their success stemmed from there, both personal and financial.

They started discussing children and when Quinn turned twenty three she was lying on her back as their donor's sperm was inserted into her uterus.

Two years later Rachel decided it was her turn.

Another four years passed before they were ready for number three.

Everyone thought that would be the last, including them but they ended up adding a fourth to their brood meaning they had four beautiful children by the time they were thirty two.

Katelyn was their eldest at twelve, Michael was ten, Elise was six and Benjamin was the youngest at just three.

They could hear excited squeals and demands of 'my room' being yelled out on the floors above them. All the adults chuckled.

"Well, it definitely gets the kids approval" Quinn smiled.

"Take a look around, explore with them. It's a great place to raise your family"

They did and needless to say they put an offer in straight away. It was accepted and three weeks later they moved in to their new home.

The kids were all in bed and the women were enjoying a glass of wine in their new kitchen.

"To our beautiful new home" Quinn said raising her glass, Rachel smiled and followed suit.

"To our beautiful new home, to my amazing wife, to our beautiful children and to this wonderful life that I cant imagine any other way"


	3. Catch Me

"Ta da!" The blonde sang before taking a side step so Rachel could see what she'd been hiding.

Two bikes were propped up side by side.

Quinn smiled shyly before taking the girl's hand.

"I thought it would be a nice first date..y'know,a bike ride through the park and then a picnic" she said producing the picnic basket from behind her.

Rachel was blown away, she'd not expected Quinn to put so much effort into it.

"Quinn, it sounds wonderful" she breathed before getting a little embarrassed, "but..I don't know how to ride a bike"

The blonde's mouth opened slightly.

"Really? Your dad's never taught you when you were a kid?"

Rachel shook her head smiling sadly.

"I was already too involved with my performing, it didn't really leave time for much else. I remember asking once, but my dad's were too tired from working and after that it just slipped my mind"

Quinn hung the basket off the handlebar of her bike before taking Rachel's hand.

"Please don't be embarrassed" she said softly as she traced light circles on the tan skin. "I'll teach you some other time but for tonight how about we walk?"

The brunette smiled before tiptoeing to place a sweet kiss to the taller girl's cheek.

They started the walk towards the park, their hands swinging between them as they went.

"Did you mean it?" Rachel asked with a smile, "will you really teach me how to ride a bike?"

"Of course, Rach" Quinn smiled back.

"What if I fall?" the smaller girl asked, tensing a little with worry.

"Don't worry, I'll **always** catch you"


	4. Help!

"Help me" her broken voice whispered causing Quinn's heart to break.

"Rach, what's happened? Are you okay?"

"My nose..I-I think it's broken"

The blonde clenched her teeth; she'd been waiting for this call for a while if truth be told.

"He been drinking again?"

Rachel's silence was enough.

"You can't do this any more, sweetie. I refuse to let you sit there and be trapped in that loveless abusive relationship. I'm coming to get you, we'll figure all this out. Get an overnight bag together and we'll handle everything else tomorrow"

"I'm bleeding, oh Quinn it hurts" she sobbed.

Quinn was already throwing on her jacket and grabbing her car keys.

"Is he passed out asleep or did he leave?"

"He left, I heard him mutter something about going to John's bar"

"Good, I hope he drinks himself dead. I'm on my way" Quinn said as she turned the key in the ignition, quickly reversing out of her driveway.

"You better be using hands free" Rachel warned and the blonde chuckled.

"Don't you worry about me, you just get some things together and I'll be there before you know it running red lights to get you to the ER"

The brunette managed a small chuckle before wincing.

"Baby girl" Quinn winced at the sound of her best friend in pain.

"I'm fine, it just..it fucking hurts" Rachel stated bluntly.

"Can I kill the bastard? No wait, I'll do that later you're much more important"

"I love you" Rachel sighed, "hurry please"

"Hurrying so much I'm guaranteed fines, you're lucky I love your expensive ass Berry"


	5. Girls

"Quinn, I'm scared. What if there's something wrong? What if-"

The blonde cut Rachel off as she gently placed her lips against the nervous brunette's; they were at the doctor's office waiting for an ultrasound to confirm a healthy and viable pregnancy following their positive tests.

It was exciting but definitely nerve wracking.

As Rachel lay back on the bed they instantly joined at the hand, the nurse smiled as she prepped the equipment and turned the screen to face them more.

"First try?" she asked gently, Rachel nodded.

She started to scan over the small brunette, clicking buttons at certain points.

"Relax, Rach" Quinn said as she reassuringly drew small circles on the girl's hand.

Rachel exhaled before nodding her head.

"I just want everything to be okay, you know? And I'm desperate to pee"

The sonographer chuckled before turning the screen gesturing to it.

"You'll be able to pee shortly, congratulations are in order ladies. I can make out a regular heartbeat so you're around 6 or 7 weeks pregnant"

Both girls looked at each other before smiling, laughing and kissing the other.

"I'm so happy!"

"We're having a baby!"

They stared happily at the monitor at the tiny blur on the grained image that was their growing child.

"I'm very happy for you both and to have taken on a first try of IVF, congratulations! If you take this paperwork back to the desk I'll see you again in about 6 weeks"

They left there hand in hand unable to break the smiles on their faces.

"Starbucks? Peppermint tea is supposed to be great for combating nausea"

Rachel grinned widely before throwing her arms around her wife.

"I love you so so much"

"I love you too" Quinn smiled kissing the top of the brunette's head.

"And yes, that tea sounds wonderful"

They made their way to Starbucks and settled themselves with their drinks into the comfy seating.

Rachel gazed out of the window thinking about everything she was grateful for, she chuckled when she remembered something Quinn had said.

Said blonde raised an eyebrow.

"If we have a girl, am I still in for competition?"


	6. Home

"I can't sleep" the voice on the end of the phone says as her greeting, the receiver smiles as she relaxes once again against her pillows.

"I can't either" she sighs, "it's become impossible to sleep without you at my side either wrapping me into an embrace I can't break or stealing the blanket so my feet get cold"

Quinn laughs as she pictures her wife's pouty face.

"I'm sorry, babylove you know I don't mean to"

"I know baby"

"I wish you were here with me" Quinn tells her, "I hate when I have to be out of town for these meetings, I know they always mean good things for us but I just miss being with you and the dogs"

Rachel smiled, after three years of marriage and a previous two of 'courting' she knew her wife and she knew exactly what she meant. Hours apart were more than enough in their eyes.

"We miss you too; Charlie and Benji have been so grumpy without you here! Benji even growled at the man delivering your packages, I was terrified that your beautiful dresses were going to end up chewed up messes!"

Quinn chuckled, even at twenty seven Rachel hadn't lost her dramatic flair and she hoped she never would.

"N'aww the doggies miss their mama. At least I'll be home tomorrow"

"Tomorrow?" Rachel shrieked, "I thought you were there until Saturday"

"Nope" the blonde smirked, "I fooled you! I got them to rearrange the meetings and cram them all into a day; nothing was going to make me spend more time away than necessary. What kind of wife would I be if I missed my wife recording her next multi million selling album?"

"I want to kiss you senseless right now" the singer replied dreamily.

"We'll spend the whole day in bed tomorrow when I get home"

"I'll hold you to that" Rachel giggled.

"I'd better try to sleep seeing as I'm up in four hours, I love you"

"I can't wait to see you" the brunette whispered, "I love you too"


	7. Concrete Jungle

Shit. Shit. Shit.

She was in New York City, she was SO out of her element. Why had she let Rachel convince her again?

Oh that's right. The brunette had promised her the night of her life.

Just breathe, Fabray. You've wanted this since high school and now nearly three years later you're finally doing it.

You're going on a date with Rachel Berry, Broadway extraordinaire.

It probably sounds rather odd; you flying to New York for a date, but you're there on a business trip.

Business and then pleasure.

You can't help but smile as you let your mind wander to thoughts of Rachel, you've been dating online for around four months and now after speaking about it(in great detail you might add) you're going to spend the night together.

You have a healthy dose of nerves but you're excited more than anything. For a long time you've thought about tan meeting pale and those thick brown locks trailing over your body as she smiled _that_smile before taking you like you'd never been taken before.

Such thoughts bring you back to the messages you'd exchanged the night before and well..Rachel Berry is a firecracker, you start to fan yourself. It's getting a little warm.

You hop into a cab and in no time at all you're at the building your meeting is being held at. You look up at the grand architecture and gulp before walking through the door.

You're about to turn off your phone when it alerts you that you have a message.

Message (1) Rachel Berry;

**I**** can****'****t**** wait**** to**** see ****you.****Kurt****'****s**** already**** refused**** to ****speak ****to ****me ****again ****until ****I****'****ve**** '****had**** my ****dose ****of ****you****'**

Quinn chuckled before reading on.

**I ****want ****my**** dose**** of**** you ****NOW.**** I****'****m**** not**** patient**** at**** the**** best ****of ****times ****but**** GOD ****Quinn,I**** want**** you**** so**** bad.****I**** know**** we**** said**** we****'****d ****go**** out ****but**** I**** think**** we**** should**** stay ****in.. We**** can**** order ****take****out ****and ****you ****can ****admire ****the ****view ****from**** my**** bedroom ****window.**** I ****meant**** what ****I**** said..if**** you**** aren****'****t**** sore ****tomorrow ****then ****I**** didn****'****t**** do**** my ****job. ****I****'****ll**** see**** you**** soon**** sweetheart ****;)**

The blonde almost dropped her phone, and suddenly she was wishing her meeting was over before she'd even gotten to it.

She managed to quickly punch out a reply before a man was greeting her and showing her to the board room.

Message (1) Quinn Fabray

**You ****just**** had ****to ****say ****that ****before ****my**** meeting**** didn****'****t**** you, I**** am ****so**** tempted**** to**** feign ****sickness**** and**** reschedule.**** I**** want ****you**** too.**** So**** much.**** Oh**** we**** are ****DEFINITELY**** staying**** in,and ****I**** don****'****t ****care**** what ****the**** city ****has ****to ****offer**** I****'****ll**** admire ****the**** view**** of ****YOU ****instead.**** I**** won****'****t**** be ****the ****only**** one**** sore**** tomorrow ****I ****assure ****you,I**** can**** be**** slightly**** possessive..I****'****m**** going ****to ****mark ****you ****so ****you ****know**** you****'****re ****mine. ****Soon ****sweetcheeks ****;)**


	8. I'm In Love With a Girl

She can't stand to watch any more, it hurts too much.

For all of her high school years she's watched them, together then breaking up to only get back together again when he decides to make up for the entirety of his douche-bag behaviour with a simple apology.

Rachel Berry deserves more than anything Finn Hudson can give, and even though she doubts she could do a better job the broadway bound diva deserved the best any one could give her.

She deserved true love and integrity and someone that could make her feel like the only girl in existence.

Quinn watched from her seat in the corner as Finn smiled that stupid goofy smile that made Rachel return one that made the blonde feel that familiar feeling in her chest, as if she'd swallowed hot cocoa.

Rachel laughs and it makes her wince, she hides behind the book she had with her as she wishes that she was the reason the girl was laughing.

Sometimes she finds herself really hating the entire room and everybody in it.

Everyone seems to know their role, know their place, but her? Without the icy bitch exterior she used to hide behind she was even more clueless than before.

Who was Quinn Fabray? It pained her that she only really had one answer to that question.

**The**** girl ****in ****love ****with ****Rachel ****Berry.**

Quinn picked up her bag and shouldered it, this was over.

She was getting ready to leave when Will walked in.

"Quinn, make your bathroom break quick okay? We really need to crack on w-"

"I quit" she said simply.

A silence fell over the choir room, all eyes turned to face her.

"Why?" he asked with a puzzled expression.

She didn't answer she merely scanned her eyes quickly over the eleven other members in the room as if she was memorizing their faces, one in particular, so she'd never forget.

"Quinn, please stay" a small voice said.

She gulped before staring right into Rachel's deer-caught-in-headlights eyes.

"I can't, I'm sorry"

And with that she turned away, not noticing the loud buzz of the room behind her as she walked away with tears readily falling down her cheeks.


	9. We Are Family

"They just look more and more like your mini me's every time I see them" Kurt grinned as he took a seat, the four children giggling and continuing to play.

"So when are you we finally getting yours and Blaine's addition?" Rachel winked and the rest of the group laughed.

The youngest of the group was Santana and Brittany's son Nikos, Ella and Courtney were of course Quinn and Rachel's and the eldest was Puck's son Micah.

"We actually think we've finally found a surrogate, and you know what a long disastrous process that's been" Kurt said rolling his eyes; they were very particular when it came to womb shopping apparently.

"I want another one" Brittany said casually causing her wife to choke on her coffee.

"Querido, taking care of Nikos is enough with how busy we are" Santana said wiping at her mouth, Brittany knew this but pouted any way.

"Maybe once he's started school, okay baby?" she added softly, the blonde beamed and kissed the Latina's cheek.

"EWWWWW" Courtney stated loudly, all the adults turned to look at them.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Quinn asked leaning forward in her seat.

"Nikos stinks" Ella giggled before returning to her dollhouse.

Nikos looked over to the crowded table with an adorable smile on his face as he banged his blocks together, a loud burst of wind following.

Kurt wrinkled his nose.

"Maybe I'm not cut out for parenthood"

"You get used to it, and be thankful you miss out on childbirth" Santana told him putting a hand on his shoulder before going to tend to her son.

"Dad we're gonna miss the game" Micah whined as he stood in front of Puck, his dad chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"That's my cue" he said with a smile quickly draining the last of his cup, "come on then sport, we'll see you guys later"

Quinn saw them out almost tripping over the array of toys decorating their carpet, though she wouldn't change her daughters or her godchild for the world.

"World war three huh" Rachel said with a smile as the blonde sat on her lap.

Santana snorted as she returned to the table, Brittany quickly blowing a raspberry on Nikos stomach.

"Would you honestly change any of this though?"

They had beautiful children, jobs, homes, great friends and good health.

The girls and Kurt all just looked at each other knowingly.

They wouldn't change a thing.


	10. Daughter to Fathers

"I'm dating Quinn Fabray"

Her dad's bagel falls to the floor and she's pretty certain if this were a cartoon that smoke would be coming out of her daddy's ears right now.

"Daddy?" Rachel asks anxiously, he puts down his coffee cup and looks to her.

"Absolutely not"

"Dad" she pleads looking to the taller black man currently drumming his fingers nervously on the kitchen counter.

"I'm with Daddy on this, Rach"

Tears prickle behind her eyes.

"Why?" she croaks.

The two men share a glance, their baby daughter was really crying about this?

"Do we really need to bring up the past?" Hiram, the smaller Jewish man says gently.

"The past is the past for a reason" Rachel says tersely as she wipes at her eyes.

"I hoped you two would be supportive, especially seeing as Quinn and I are going to value any advice you can offer us on dealing with people in this town. But regardless of you blessing the relationship or not, I'm going to continue to see her. I'll always be your little girl but I'm not a child any more"

The men look surprised; their daughter really was a go-getter and always stood strong.

Leroy sighs and pats his lap, Rachel perches herself there and looks to him through her thick lashes.

"Baby girl, we just want you to be happy, but you have to understand where Daddy and I are coming from. How did this even come about?"

Rachel smiles at the memory.

"We got together to write a song for Glee, she ended up erupting because I mentioned Finn and I got upset and ended up writing an amazing song"

"Yes, but only because she upset you" Hiram stated.

"She inspired me, she always does. I've always had feelings towards her but it wasn't until we became almost friends that I really addressed them. So naturally I started indirectly singing about her in Glee and then I think we came to some kind of understanding because one day she just stared at me intensely, and when Glee finished she was first out of the room. She avoided me, until Nationals"

"What happened at Nationals? You never did tell us why you lost" Leroy frowned.

Rachel blushed slightly.

"We were robbed not even placing, but our group number just wasn't what it should have been. And then something unprofessional happened during our duet"

"Well?" the men asked.

"Finn was determined to get me back and during the song he was relentless in trying to touch me, I noticed Quinn looking completely wound up but didn't think anything of it…until she shoved him out of the way and kissed me on stage in front of everyone"

She bit her lip and smiled, swearing she could still almost taste the blonde.

"On stage in front of everyone? Wow" Leroy breathed, "That takes guts"

Hiram hummed a response.

"Daddy" the girl frowned, "You're being completely unreasonable, did you not hear a word of what I just said? She was so brave taking a chance like that, and sure it probably amounted to our loss but do you not understand that we lost but I won something even better that day. I'm one of the few people she connects with and she's not the girl you might think she is and..why are you smiling?"

"You're gushing" he laughed, "She must really be something if she's the only thing besides performing I've ever heard you so passionate about"

"She is, daddy" Rachel breathed before embracing him.

"When will be meeting her?"

The brunette's smile reached her eyes; she just knew that if they gave her a chance they'd adore her as much as she did.

"She's outside in her car"


	11. Letters and Dolphins

"Baby,why is there art equipment all over our expensive new coffee table?" Rachel asked as she entered the kitchen with the take out she'd just bought,Quinn chuckled and leaned over to kiss her chastely.

"It's a tattoo kit,sweetie" she told her with a smile,"it arrived this morning"

The brunette looked confused.

"You want to tattoo?"

She shrugged as she sat up on their kitchen counter tossing grapes into her mouth,Rachel couldn't help but smile at her wife's playful side.

"I'm constantly told how amazing my art work is and San mentioned something about Brittany saying she'd love me to tattoo that dolphin I drew for her" Quinn chuckled.

"So what,Britt's going to be your test dummy?" Rachel asked biting her lip nervously,the blonde really was talented but tattooing a person's skin was completely different to her merely painting a canvas. The canvas could just be thrown away.

Quinn smiled,she could sense her apprehension but didn't take it personally. It was just one of Rachel's personality traits.

"You know I'd never risk it if I thought I couldn't do it,babe. So I practiced on some pig skins -sorry- first to check I had a steady enough hand,to prove I could do this"

"And?" Rachel asked.

The blonde had such a sparkle in her eyes that the successful broadway diva felt such a rush of warmth flood her chest she could've cried with joy.

She smiled before pulling up her sleeve and removing the piece of tissue she'd covered it with.

Rachel gasped.

There staring back at her were an entwined R and Q on her wife's wrist.

"Baby" she breathed as her fingertips reached out. "Can I?" she asked hesitantly,Quinn nodded as they barely traced the two letters.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it" Rachel whispered looking up with a tear in her eye,"you're so talented,Quinn"

The blonde lovingly grabbed her face between her palms and peppered it with kisses.

"It's not easy tattooing yourself" she laughed,"turns out its WAY easier to tattoo someone else"

"What?" Rachel blinked.

Brittany peeped her head around the doorway with a grin.

"Hey Rach,you ready to see my amazing dolphin?"


	12. Harmony

"Mama look!" Harmony almost shrieked as she ran across the room into Rachel's arms.

Her 'Mama' smiled and kissed her head before kneeling in front of her taking the girl's tiny hands in hers.

"Oooh pretty!" she observed looking at the tiny nails her child's godmother had somehow managed to paint; she'd love to know how her daughter actually stayed still long enough.

"Did Auntie Britt do these for you?"

The little girl shook her head.

"Uh uh, Auntie Tana' did. Auntie Britt is sick" she frowned.

Santana and Brittany hadn't mentioned anything to her nor Quinn about either of them being sick.

"What's wrong with Auntie B?" she asked settling on the couch with her firstborn.

Harmony pulled her shirt out smiling as she compared her nails with it before looking back to Rachel.

"She throwed up"

"Threw up" the brunette corrected with a smile.

"That's what I said. She throwed up and when I asked Auntie Tana she said it was the third time this week"

Rachel decided she'd get to her daughter's grammar later, right now however she had a phone call to make.

"Why don't you go into Mommy's studio?" she said kissing her daughter on the head, she knew Quinn would more than welcome the intrusion and she had plenty of time to finish her work.

"Okay Mama, love you" she called as she ran off to her Mommy.

Rachel picked up the phone and hit the first number on their speed dial.

"Hi San, do you have anything to tell me?"


	13. Boys and Girls

"Mommy, Mommy!" a gentle voice called out, Quinn stopped cleaning to look over the bar to where her eldest was sat sipping on a soda.

"Yes baby?" she smiled as she finished rearranging one of the diner's shelves. They'd been open over a month and business was going well so far.

"Do you think Michael will like my dress? And can I have another coke please?"

The blonde chuckled.

"Only one more, Emz' or Mama won't be pleased. And I'm sure he will, it's very pretty"

The little girl smiled and smoothed out her dress before slurping the last of her drink from the glass.

The bell above the door sounded someone's entrance and Quinn smiled as her wife sauntered in, quickly pulling off her sunglasses and creeping up behind Emily.

"Emily Berry-Fabray, what are you drinking?"

"Mama!" she squealed excitedly hugging Rachel.

She sat in the seat next to her daughter and raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

"It's diet" she mouthed.

"Well aren't you all dressed up" Rachel said to a giggling Emily, "what's the occasion?"

Their little girl got shy and just continued to sip her fresh soda.

"Britt and San are bringing Michael here for a play date" Quinn grinned.

"Emily!" Rachel gasped and dramatically put a hand to her chest. "When were you going to tell us you had a boyfriend?"

Emily blushed bright red.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"You sure?" Rachel teased.

"Boys are yucky and and think we have cooties"

The door sounded again and there was the sound of a small boy racing to the bar.

"Afternoon ladies" Santana grinned, "Michael does Emily have cooties?"

He scrunched his face up.

"No!"

"Do the other girls?" Brittany asked as she eased her and her expanding bump into one of the booths.

He nodded.

"But Emily doesn't?" Quinn asked leaning over the counter to hand him his favourite milkshake.

He slurped half of it noisily and the women all laughed.

"My girlfriend does not have cooties!"


	14. En Vogue

"Okay, now look over here. Perfect" the photographer smiled as he snapped away.

A few yards away two women were whispering amongst themselves.

"You're sure they aren't too young for this?"

"Sweetie it was their decision"

"They're still babies!"

Rachel smiled and wrapped an arm around Quinn's waist.

"Yes ,they'll still be our babies even when they're married with children. It's our job to support them, baby. And right now ,look at them..they're having a blast!"

The blonde looked over to her two giggling children that were now pulling faces and jumping around.

She chuckled to herself before placing a kiss to the top of her wife's head.

"You're right. Sorry hon'. I just worry y'know? We know what it's like being in the spotlight"

"We do, but who's to say it's going that way for them? We both know they're very talented and these people seem highly interested in them, but Daniel is still a 9 year old that loves junk food and playing in the mud. And Elle a 7 year old that sings into her hairbrush and draws beautiful pictures for our refrigerator" she smiled.

"They have their entire lives ahead of them, sweetie. Last week Dan wanted to be a firefighter, this week Elle wants to be a chef"

Quinn laughed at the thought of Elle in chef's attire standing on a chair to see over the kitchen counter.

"My point is, this is one shoot and they're having fun. We know today let's not worry about tomorrow"

"Our kids are so lucky to have you as a mom" the blonde whispered before pecking her on the lips.

"Right back'atcha wifey dearest"


	15. Colds,Kids and Snuggle Weather

To say it was cold outside would of been an understatement, Arctic was definitely more accurate for the swirling winds and harsh biting cold of the New York winter taking place.

Rachel woke up at her usual hour, prompt as always, and she stretched before going to make the regular morning coffee. Neither her nor Quinn could function without their dose of caffeine, especially in weather like this.

Her slipper covered feet padded across the kitchen tiles and she immediately pulled her dressing gown tighter around her body before leaning to boost the heat.

She hummed impatiently as the coffee maker came to life and made two steaming mugs of their favourite coffee. She added sugar to Quinn's AND the swirl of cream that the blonde insisted was necessary.

Quinn would always deny it claiming that she could so do without her 'fix' but Rachel knew otherwise. Her wife was an absolute sugar junkie, nothing could break up that relationship.

She ate Vegan with her, it was just easier for them both, when it came to meal times but when it came to snacks, in the words of Santana "She gets her sugar on" .

The petite brunette just smiled as she held the mug between her hands, sometimes a hopped up Quinn was as bad as their lively twins but she wouldn't change it for the world.

Before she could change her mind she added a few marshmallows on top of the cream before heading back to their bedroom, instantly smiling at the sight of an arm and a leg stretched out over her side of the bed.

She placed her mug down before walking to the other side of the bed, quietly putting Quinn's drink down before sliding back in.

"Baby" Rachel prompted softly, she mussed the short blonde locks and breathed in the familiar scent of the blonde's favoured shampoo.

"Baby, it's time to get up"

Quinn groaned almost in pain and gradually pulled herself into an upright position, she sniffed before looking to Rachel with a pout.

"I'm sick" she croaked before reaching for her drink, blowing on it before taking it to her lips.

Rachel frowned as she placed a palm to the paler woman's forehead, blinking in surprise as she pulled it away.

"You are a little warm, honey. I'll get the kids thermometer" she told her gently patting her arm as she jumped out of the bed heading for Michael's room.

She nearly leapt out of her skin as she was met with the sight of her five year old son standing directly behind the door she opened.

"Michael!" she said with a hand over her chest, he just rubbed an eye and scratched at his chest.

"Sorry Mom" he murmured, "I don't feel good"

Oh no.

She put a hand to his forehead and sure enough he was burning up, she was pretty sure she didn't need the thermometer to tell her that he had a fever.

He itched at his chest again rather frustratedly and Rachel suddenly wanted to cry. She pulled the collar of his shirt forward and yep, those were chickenpox alright.

"Oh god" she exclaimed. "Okay, Michael, sweetie, get back into bed but don't get under the covers. Okay? I'm just going to take Mama's temperature then I'll be right back"

She was halfway back to Quinn when another voice called for her.

"Mommyyyyy" the voice wailed from Anna's room.

Rachel ran a hand through her hair anxiously before calling back.

"Just a sec, Anna. I'll be right there"

She ran into Quinn who was looking at her with a dazed expression.

"Michael has the chickenpox and I'm pretty sure when I go into Anna's room I'm going to see her covered in spots too" she sighed as she gently put the thermometer into Quinn's ear, only pulling it out when it beeped.

"38.2" she read. "You're going to need to call into work, baby. I'll get you the phone once I've checked on Anna, okay?"

"Oh god, we're all sick?" Quinn rasped. "Rach, what if you- Have you had the chickenpox? What if you get whatever I've got? You need to go stay with-"

Rachel held up a hand insisting she stop talking, she pulled her down the bed a little and got her comfy between the sheets.

"Don't worry, sweetie" she told her gently even though she was worrying herself. "It's all going to be fine, I'll be back in a little while you just get some rest"

Solemnly she padded down the hall to their daughter's room, she pushed open the door and found Anna sat in the middle of her bed itching at her arms.

"Are you itchy and warm too, cupcake?" she asked gently sitting on the end of the bed, Anna nodded.

"Does this mean I'm turning into a chicken?" she asked fearfully, Rachel chuckled slightly before running a hand through the girl's long brunette locks.

"No, pumpkin. It just means you're sick, Michael's got it too. Looks like you're getting out of school early for the holidays"

"I'd be happy about it if I wasn't so darn itchy" Anna sniffed as she scratched at her back.

Rachel stilled her hands.

"I know it's hard but try not to itch, kay'? Now, I'm going to have to run to the drug store to get some lotion for you kids and Mama's sick too so I need to get her something to make her feel better too"

"Can I go get into bed with her? Or will I make her sicker?"

In this panic she couldn't remember if Quinn had had the chickenpox or not, she knew that she had but she needed to check with her wife before sending too spotty contagious children into her.

"I'll ask her, okay? If it's fine I'll send you and Michael to jump into bed with her"

She went back down the hall to Quinn who confirmed yes, she had had the chickenpox and she figured if they were all sick they might as well all suffer together.

After tucking the twins in with the blonde and telling them to get some rest she slipped into some sweatpants, a loose tshirt and her Ugg boots before slipping her thick coat on over the top.

She walked the block to the nearest drug store and was thankful to get inside it as a brief flurry of snow started to descend around her.

She picked up a basket knowing she'd need it.

She picked up Calamine Lotion to ease the children's itching before throwing a few cooling gels in there too. She stocked up on painkillers for both kids and adults before picking up various throat lozenges, cooling patches for the forehead and some powder drinks specifically for cold and flu symptoms.

She approached the counter putting down the basket and reaching for her wallet.

"Rachel Berry, right?" the girl working asked, she smiled gratefully and nodded.

"Your latest album is in my car's cd player right now" she said with a smile before starting to ring up the items on the cash register. "Stocking up?" she asked.

Rachel chuckled.

"You could say that. My wife's woken up with a cold and the kids have the chickenpox"

"Ouch" the girl said sympathetically, "well at least they have someone to take care of them"

"I'm just praying I don't get sick myself" Rachel said with a nervous laugh, the girl smiled before handing the bag to her.

"This is my old man's store, I'm pretty sure he won't mind" she said as she pushed away the money Rachel was holding out.

"Oh no, I couldn't-"

She held up her hands.

"It's not a freebie, I do have one request. I have the album case in my car, would you mind signing it?"

Of course she didn't. She signed it and took a picture with the girl for her generosity before heading on home.

She gratefully slammed the door behind her locking out the cold, instantly basking in the relief the central heating bought her.

She shrugged out of her coat before grabbing a tray from the kitchen and anything else she might need.

She walked into the room to find her patients itching, sniffling and coughing as they watched cartoons.

She pouted a little before placing the tray on her bedside table.

"Okay" she stated. "Michael, Anna, I need you guys to show me where all those spots are. And Quinn, you need to put one of these on your head and get sucking on these throat lozenges"

Quinn did as she was told and the kids took off their pyjama shirts, luckily the pox seemed to be confined to their chests, backs and arms. At least for now.

She covered both of them with lotion as they wrinked their noses in disgust and then she made sure to put mittens on their hands.

"Just to make sure you don't itch" she told them gently. "Do you guys want anything to eat?"

They shook their heads.

"I want my own bed" Anna said.

"Me too" Michael agreed. "I love Mama but she's coughing over Pokemon"

Rachel chuckled and kissed their heads before they both headed down the hall mumbling to each other.

"I'm sick and I ruin cartoons" Quinn said as she closed her eyes.

The brunette sat on the other side of the bed and took her hand.

"I'm so sorry you're not feeling good, baby. If there's anything I can do just let me know"

"Can you call into work for me, please? I just want to sleep" she sighed.

Rachel squeezed her hand slightly before standing up.

"Of course I will sweetie. You take a nap and I'll be back when you need me"

She quickly informed work of what was going on which of course they had no problem with, Quinn was one of their hardest workers and must really be feeling lousy if she'd decided to stay home.

"Rach" she raspily called out a little over an hour later, Rachel ran in from the living room where she'd been sat on her laptop replying to fan emails.

"You okay?"

"I feel like shit"

Rachel chuckled before sliding into the bed beside her.

"I know, sweetheart. Do you want a hug?"

"I do, but I can't. I don't want to make you sick" she sighed.

"Baby, if I'm going to get it I'll get it whether we're hugging or not"

"I guess you're right" Quinn admitted, "in that case can you upgrade the hug to a real snuggle, I think I need it"

Rachel answered by pulling her wife to her wrapping her arms around her before placing a sweet kiss to her cheek.

"Well, it is snuggle weather.."


	16. The Fear

"You're a coward" Rachel said as she started down the hallway, the blonde quick to follow at her heels.

"Rach" she sighed trying to reach for the girl's wrist, the brunette spun around and looked her in the face.

"No, Quinn" she told her. "I can't do this any more, I don't want to be some dirty little secret. I love you and want to be able to show it"

"Rach..these people- Think of what your dad's have been through, what Kurt has been through. Lima-"

Rachel held up a hand.

"I'm not going to let you use this small town as an excuse, sure things aren't easy but when was life ever meant to be?" she paused.

"I'm so in love with you, Quinn ,more than I ever dreamed possible. But I can't do this any more. It hurts too much"

She started walking away and Quinn stopped her once again.

"So what now? Are you going to run back to Finn?" she asked trying to ignore the painful ache in her chest at the thought of losing Rachel.

"Maybe, especially if that's your only fight" the brunette responded with a sad smile before disappearing around a corner.

In their last period before lunch, which just so happened to be a Sex Ed class, Quinn spotted Rachel and Finn seated together with the impossibly tall teenager giving the diva that goofy smile they knew all too well.

As they left the classroom together heading for the cafeteria she made a snap decision.

She raced to her usual table with Brittany and Santana, huffing and puffing as she waited for everyone to settle down.

She whispered to Brittany who clapped excitedly before helping her up on to the table.

"Everybody listen up" Santana bellowed causing everyone to look over to their table, Rachel included.

"Hi, I don't think I have to introduce myself for this" Quinn laughed nervously and a few people rolled their eyes until Santana glared them into submission.

"I'm in love" she said plainly. "But have you ever been scared of what people will think of it?" she paused to hear a few mumbled responses and saw the nodding heads.

"I'm in the kind of love that you always hope to have but never thought you would. I never thought I'd be lucky enough to be with such an amazing person. Earlier I almost lost her" she paused again to gauge her audience's reaction, smiling in relief when she realized no one was pelting her with food or calling her names.

"Yep, I said her. I almost lost her because well, reputation and status have always been way too important in the Fabray family, until now. It took almost losing my girlfriend to make me realize that when you love someone none of that should matter. I'd be lying if I said I didn't care at all about what this school has to say about it, but I'm not lying when I say your reaction to this will change _nothing_ about how I feel about Rachel Berry"

Eyes flitted between the ex-cheerio and the blushing diva in both shock and awe at what was going on.

"Rachel" she said with a gentle smile. "I love you and I don't care what any one of these people has to say about it. Sure ,I'm still afraid, but I've taken the leap knowing -hopefully- that you're still here to hold my hand through it"

Rachel smiled back and felt like they were the only two people in the room.

She got up and walked over to the table Quinn was standing on, helping the blonde down until she was standing in front of her, both of them grinning wildly.

"You're all entitled to think and say whatever you want" Quinn told them loudly as she entwined her fingers with Rachel's. "But your words won't have the power to break us or change what we have, now what do you think of that Mckinley?"

There was silence for all of ten seconds before people were clapping and stomping their feet or throwing fists in the air.

They hugged tightly and drew wolf whistles from the back of the room.

"Kiss her"  
>"Yeah go on"<p>

Santana nudged Quinn with her hip and winked.

"I will if you will" she smiled.

Quinn leant down to gently press her lips to Rachel's as the smaller girl poured every ounce of what her courage had meant to her into the kiss.

There were louder hoots and hollering as Santana planted one on Brittany too, now both couples were officially outed.

Kurt squealed excitedly as Blaine kissed him publicly for the first time and the few other same sex couples in the room seemed to be getting in on the action too.

"I think you just started a revolution" Rachel breathed as they finally came up for air.

Quinn chuckled before pushing a stray strand of hair away from the girl's face.

"No, _we_ did"


	17. A Cat Named Cat

"Amelia" Rachel called. "Remember to be gentle with her"

"Kay'" the happy toddler said as she continued to kiss the top of the kitten's head.

There was the rustling of keys at the front door and then the sound of the keys being dropped on to the hall table.

"Honey ,I'm home" Quinn sang as she removed her sunglasses and put down her purse.

She walked to the carpet where her daughter was playing and knelt down to give her a hug and kiss after a long day at work, when she was at eye level she finally noticed what she was holding.

"Princess" she asked gently, "what's this?"

"Mine" she said with a smile ,Quinn chuckled.

"Does it have a name?" she asked giving the little cutie a quick stroke.

"Cat" the little girl told her proudly, Rachel's laugh echoed around their kitchen.

"Simple. I like it" the blonde smiled. "Now can you put down Cat for a second to give Mommy a hug?"

Amelia made a show of walking across the room to put Cat in her bed.

Quinn opened her eyes as her mini-me ran back towards her, she scooped her up and peppered the giggling girl's face with kisses.

"Hi Mommy"

"Hi angel" She smiled at her mini-me.

"Play with Cat?"

"Be careful while I talk to your Momma"

She ruffled her hair slightly before crossing through into the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie ,I'm making coffee. I know how much you hate the decaf-" Rachel paused at seeing her wife's raised eyebrow and the smirk she was wearing.

"A cat named Cat?"


	18. Cute for Christmas

Quinn sighed with relief as she closed the door and felt the warmth flooding her immediately. Finally she'd be able to feel her fingers and toes again. The snow had been coming down pretty hard and had just increased her excitement about the holidays.

She hummed as she walked through the kitchen to the living room, removing her scarf as she went.

She couldn't see her wife anywhere amongst the dozens of decoration boxes flooding their carpet.

"Rachel?" she called.

There was a rustling sound and a murmur.

"Raaaach?" she drawled as she looked around with a puzzled expression.

"I'm near the tree" the brunette answered, "I sat down and can't get back up"

Quinn chuckled at that as she started stepping over all the clutter. She was growing increasingly concerned about Rachel's pregnancy, she feared it just wasn't healthy for such a tiny girl to be so round.

The blonde kicked the last box out of the way and nearly melted into a puddle right there.

Rachel was sat on the floor in an evergreen onesie with a bright red bow tied around her middle; proudly drawing even more attention to the protruding swell that was their growing son.

"Hi" Rachel said with a warm smile.

"Hey" Quinn replied dreamily, she stared for about thirty seconds before snapping herself out of it.

"Sorry! Let's get you and our little guy off that floor, huh" she said as she started to pull her wife to her feet gently, it took a moment or two but then Rachel was standing beside her.

The blonde's hands instantly went to Rachel's stomach, delicately fingering the bow she'd tied there.

"You're so adorable" she smiled before pecking her on the lips sweetly.

"Believe it or not it actually wasn't planned" Rachel chuckled. "I was on the floor wrapping a few presents for about an hour before I decided I wanted cookies, much to my dismay I realized I was stuck. I got bored, and from our years together I've realized how much I dislike singing Christmas Carols without you so I was tossing baubles in the boxes for a while..though there's probably some littering our floor too"

Quinn snorted. So _that's_ what she'd been dodging in her rescue attempt.

"Anyway, I found the ribbon and the rest as they say is history"

"You're still adorable"

"Especially in a onesie with a bow around our child?" Rachel smiled.

The blonde leant down to nuzzle her nose, making the woman giggle.

"Yes"


	19. Gardenias

It was finally happening, she was finally marrying the woman of her dreams.

Her best friend, her lover, her soulmate.

Everything had been planned down to the last detail, but there was one detail even Rachel herself didn't know, something Quinn had wanted to do herself.

After High School they'd came clean about everything. How they felt, how boys were merely distractions in order to hide their real terrifying feelings towards the other.

Rachel had failed to mention one thing, Gardenias.

Quinn knew, she knew from the very moment Finn handed her that corsage. And then of course Santana had something to say about it all. Her comment had been something along the lines of "Please, the ribbon matched your eyes perfectly. Ain't no way that came from Finn, Blondie. My guess is he whined until the little leader of the Quinn Fabray fan club helped him out"

Of course it had come from Rachel. Who else noticed things about her back then?

The blonde had never told Rachel that she knew, and then it came to her. She was going to make all the flowers for the ceremony Gardenias, surely Rachel would appreciate such a dramatic gesture? Even if the woman was at first confused, the light green ribbons on both of their bouquets should answer her silent questions perfectly.

Quinn was standing in front of their family and friends anxiously awaiting the brunette's appearance. She heard everyone stand to their feet and she turned to be met by the sight of her beautiful bride, she couldn't take her eyes off of her and the graceful fluid movement towards her.

She got closer and she swore she could smell the woman's favourite Strawberry shampoo and the light flowery scent she favoured.

Rachel lightly held the bottom of her dress off the ground so her heels didn't catch in it, she stood to the right of Quinn before leaning forward to address the vicar performing the ceremony.

"I need a moment" she said before turning to her bride.

"Gardenias?" she whispered gently, Quinn smiled and nodded.

Rachel sniffed and swiftly caught the one teardrop that had escaped.

"God, I love you so much"

The blonde held out a hand and entwined their fingers together tightly.

"I love you too, shall we get married now?"

"Let's. Go ahead"

They turned back to face the man responsible for the ceremony and nodded.

With words, tears, applause and an earth moving kiss they were bound.

"Mrs and Mrs Berry-Fabray" Rachel smiled as she played with Quinn's hand, "how did we decide whose name was coming first?"

The blonde shrugged and smiled too.

"I don't know how _we_ did, but me? I knew from the minute that box opened and I saw a Gardenia on a light green ribbon"


	20. Quinn Wants a Dog

"Uh uh. No way"

The urge to stomp her foot was only growing.

"You're being so unreasonable!"

Rachel put the last plate into the dishwasher before shutting it,she turned around and lent against it with a sigh.

"Quinn,we cannot have a dog"

"Why?" she whined with a pout on her face as she fussed the little cutie in her arms.

The brunette rolled her eyes.

"Sorry" she said busying herself around the kitchen again,"I can only answer when the other _adult_ I share a home and family with is back"

"Rach" Quinn said calmly,Rachel tried her best not to look so amused.

"Look at him,he's gorgeous. Sally found him in the street with his brothers and sisters in a box,she has them all down there. But she offered us this little one,even the naming is down to us. I think he'll be a great addition to the family"

"Quinn" Rachel sighed and this time it was her turn to bring out the whiny voice.

"Please" the blonde said batting her eyelashes and trying to get her wife to look to the adorable puppy as much as possible.

"We have two children and a cat,why would you think we need more chaos in this house?"

"I need someone to replace your crazy when you're at work,the kids are at school and I'm working from home" she teased as she stuck out her tongue,Rachel grinned.

"He's going to get bigger,you do realize that?"

Quinn snickered.

"Sweetie,I'm not a kid though I realize I might be acting a little like one. Look at his wittle face" she said in the voice she reserved for cute animals and young kids.

The brunette narrowed her eyes before crossing over to the pair and giving the puppy a quick pet.

"Wow,he's so soft" she said gently as she let him nuzzle against her hand.

"Sally said he's pretty quiet,rarely has accidents and gets on with everyone. Baby,you know the kids will love him. I'll even let you name him" Quinn said giving her a quick nudge.

Rachel sighed,clearly she was a goner as soon as she'd looked into those big puppy dog eyes and stroked that deliciously soft fur.

"Okay" she agreed. "But he has to stay out of our room"

"But-" The blonde tried to protest as Rachel shook her head.

"New carpet,Quinn"

_Later that night;_

Quinn was sprawled on their bed in her nightwear tickling their puppy,whom they'd named Jasper.

Rachel sighed as she left the bathroom to see her wife playing with the dog.

"He's not supposed to be in here,Quinn" she frowned,the blonde looked to her and gave her _her_ puppy dog eyes.

Rachel let out a loud 'ugh' before making a show of moodily turning out the light and getting into bed. She pulled at the covers roughly and lay on her side facing the window.

"It's his first night in a new place,Rach" Quinn whispered as she leaned over. "It's just for tonight I promise"

She remembered the first time she'd heard that and had to smile.

"Okay" she whispered back before relaxing her body and snuggling into her pillows,she was drifting into sleep when she felt movement on top of her pyjamas.

"I'm sleeping" she murmured.

The movement persisted.

"Baby we'll have sex in the morning before work"

Again,getting higher on her chest this time.

"I never thought I'd say this but Quinn stop being handsy!"

Suddenly the blonde sat up in bed and couldn't contain her laughter,she slapped a hand across her mouth trying to quieten down. Rachel turned to face her and narrowed her eyes slightly though she knew she couldn't see.

"Rach,baby..that wasn't me"

Rachel looked to the innocent fluffy dog sat staring at her with eyes so big she could even make them out in the pitch black of the room.

"I think Jasper likes you"


	21. Like Mother Like Daughter

"Got your mittens?"

"Yep" The mousey haired four year old smiled as her mom zipped up her coat right to the very top before wrapping a scarf around her neck.

"Well ,I think we're both wrapped up warm enough now don't you?" Quinn smiled as her daughter nodded. "Shall we find Mama?"

The little girl's answer was her running out into their gigantic backyard squealing as she finally felt the crunch of the snow beneath her feet.

"Mamaaaaaa" she called, "where are you?"

Quinn put her hands into her pockets and narrowed her eyes as she scanned the substantial space for her wife.

"Rachel" she called. "Your daughter is ready for playtime, quit hiding and get your cute butt here!"

Suddenly she was wearing white on her dark coat, she looked to Aimee who was wearing the same puzzled expression as her.

She brushed it away and tried to find where Rachel was hiding.

She saw a bush move and smiled to herself ,_found you_ she thought as she crept forward. She bent over to reveal her wife's hiding place..when she was hit with a flurry of snowballs from behind.

She squealed before standing tall causing her mischievous wife and daughter to cease fire.

"Rachel Barbra Berry" she said as she spun around to see both girls smiling innocently back at her.

"Don't give me those looks, you pair ganged up on me!" she pouted "no fair"

Rachel laughed loudly before pulling Aimee with her to hug Quinn.

"We couldn't resist, sorry baby"

"Sorry Mommy, we had to get you!"

Quinn chuckled before readjusting the cream knit hat on Aimee's head.

"Are you impressed with our ability and stealth?" Rachel asked as she batted her eyelashes slightly, the blonde rolled her eyes good naturedly.

"I am very impressed with you pair of sneaks,but Rach.."

"Yes?"

"Our daughter definitely takes after you in the acting department, I didn't see through that poker-face one bit"

The brunette smiled proudly.

"Maybe she'll take after me"

Quinn laughed.

"Oh she definitely does,but you do realize that's going to mean trouble? Or do you not remember using those luscious lashes to get your own way?"

She flushed a little pink as she realized she'd done it mere seconds ago.

"Uh oh"

They looked down at their daughter who was watching them both as she twirled side to side with a big smile on her face.

"Can we make a snowman now?"


	22. My Little Star

Dear Rachel,  
>I don't quite know how to say this but this isn't working out, us being girlfriends just isn't right. We live on different sides of the city, one of us is always out of something in the kitchen, when we want certain clothing we can't find it because it's at the others apartment and our dogs pretty much hate us for leaving one of them alone all the time. Also I'm sick of you using my toothbrush because you never remember your own.<br>I know that heart of yours has been in your throat since the very first line of this note, I could've been simple with this but I know you so well that I just know you'll appreciate the dramatics of me taking this route.  
>I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember. For so long I did nothing about it but this year has been the greatest of my life and it's all because of you. I never want to be without you and that's why I want us to get a place together, it just makes sense. And I know it's soon and people might think it's too much but..god, Rachel you unhinge me and I just want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?<br>Before you gasp about there being a proposal without a ring go look on top of my worn copy of 'Romeo and Juliet' that's been sitting on your shelf for months now. Only the box, you are under strict instructions Rachel Barbra Berry!  
>I'll be back soon with your favourite coffee and pancakes ready to repeat both questions, on my knee with that ring for one of them.<br>I love you forever, my little star.

Love, Quinn.


	23. Quinn's First I Love You

Quinn's expression was unreadable. Why was Rachel standing there like that?

She raised an eyebrow at the other girl who was standing with her arms open.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Waiting for you to hug me" Rachel stated simply.

The blonde started to panic slightly. It wasn't that she didn't want to, but Rachel had always been the one to embrace her not the other way around. And she'd denied it for a long time but now she couldn't, she _liked_ that Rachel hugged _her_.

Quinn shifted awkwardly as she shoved her hands into her coat pockets.

"Why can't you hug me?"

"Because I always do"

"Exactly" Quinn smiled and Rachel smiled but shook her head.

"Quinn it's just a hug" she chuckled. "You know by now that I don't bite, unless we're behind closed doors"

The blonde's cheeks flushed pink. That side of their relationship was _very _passionate, more than she'd ever thought humanly possible. Everything about Rachel just called to her.

Physically they were great, emotionally was another story.

Quinn was..she was emotionally stunted for lack of a better term. She could so easily give her body to Rachel but talking about how she felt and being comfortable with dating another girl in public was something she still struggled with. And it killed her because she knew she was in love with Rachel and had been for a long time, the brunette insisted it didn't bother her when she couldn't say those three words back to her but Quinn knew there was no way it wasn't eating away at the shorter girl.

"Why the change in routine?" Quinn asked.

Rachel sighed and dropped her arms to her sides.

"I'm just trying to get you to try, Quinn. We've been together a few months now, I just want this all to feel a little less one sided"

The blonde's hands curled into fists in her pockets and she felt a pang in her chest at her girlfriend's pained expression before her body relaxed again.

"Rach, I..I don't know what I'm meant to say but I'm sorry, okay? I wish I wasn't like this and I know deep down you do too"

"I love-"

"Don't" Quinn said softly, "please"

The brunette folded her arms across her chest.

"Don't what, Quinn? Be honest with you? Tell you how I feel? I tell you every moment I can because I'm so afraid that your walls will never come down enough to fully be with me, I tell you all the time because it's true and my feelings for you grow stronger each day and I'm still scared that you're going to decide you can't do this and will run"

Quinn ran a hand through her hair anxiously, everything Rachel was saying was what she felt too.

"You don't think I feel like that too?" she asked gently. "Rachel, I wish I was different, you don't know how much. It'd be so much easier if I could be a normal person that could kiss you and talk to you I mean really talk to you, I try but words fail and I end up trying to tell you everything I mean by.."

"By what, Quinn?" Rachel prompted.

The girl took a deep breath.

"By..by making love to you until your legs turn to jelly. I, I-"

Rachel reached out and gently took her hand.

"Do you realize what you just said?"

"That I lose control when it comes to your body?" Quinn sighed and ducked her head.

Rachel chuckled and tapped the girl's chin to get her to look up again.

"No. You just told me that you make love to me, do you know how much that means to me? That you think of it as more than just sex"

Quinn realized that she really had said it and bit her lip nervously.

"I, I was just being honest, Rach. Hasn't it always been that?"

The brunette nodded her head.

"Yes I thought so, but I didn't know we were on the same page"

"You don't know how badly I want to tell you..but you know I do, right?"

"Of course, I can tell every time you look at me. But it would be nice to hear it, eventually"

"I don't-"

"No pressure, sweetie" Rachel smiled as she pecked the girl's cheek. "Now, are you going to try to give me that hug?"

She opened her arms and Quinn hesitantly stepped into her until Rachel's arms were around her waist.

"Come on, Quinn, you know you can't resist this" she winked making the girl chuckle, slowly but surely she had an arm around the girl's neck and one hand stroking her hair.

"See, that wasn't so hard" Rachel said happily burying her face into the taller girl's coat.

"Why- Why are you still with me?" Quinn asked in a small voice, vulnerable as Rachel had ever heard her.

"Because" Rachel whispered as she held her face, "one day you will be able to say those words I want to hear, I know you will. And until then you can continue to show me, I'd take a life time of that over losing you"

Hearing how much Rachel believed in her yet again had tears falling down her cheeks, she sniffed and noticed she felt lighter somehow? It was like a weight had been lifted, Rachel had made it clear she wasn't going anywhere and she was prepared to sacrifice her own feelings because she loved Quinn that dearly.

It was too much, and it was enough. Enough to set Quinn free and fill the girl's chest with pride and love and joy. Enough to send a dozen words of love and adoration and commitment flying to her tongue.

"Rachel" she breathed slightly overwhelmed, Rachel pulled back to look at the blonde who's mouth was slightly agape and her watery eyes were wide.

"What is it, honey?" she asked curiously.

"I-" Quinn took a deep breath before putting a hand on the back of Rachel's neck pulling their lips to meet in a new type of kiss entirely. It could've been minutes it could've been seconds all they knew is they never wanted it to end. So it didn't, until oxygen was an absolute must.

They stood flushed as they gathered themselves and regained their breath.

"What was that?" Rachel asked as she touched her lips that she could swear were still tingling.

Quinn ducked her head with a smile before looking back at Rachel, staring her right in the eyes with an intensity that made the smaller girl giddy with anticipation.

It was like the blonde was trying to see right through to her soul. It was both nerve wracking and amazing simultaneously.

"Quinn?"

Quinn's thumb caressed her cheek sweetly.

"Rachel" she whispered. "I love you"


	24. A Winter in NY

"Where are we going, Quinn?" Rachel asked as she let her girlfriend lead her blindfolded, she'd already almost slipped and she was envisioning falling into a heap of snow so huge that the blonde had to shovel her out of it.

Quinn chuckled and continued to steadily lead her by the hand.

"Tell that mind of yours to stop working over time for two seconds, you're going to love this"

Rachel had been working a lot and whenever she wasn't she found it hard to do anything in the city due to paparazzi and fans, not that she wasn't grateful but it would be nice if she could just go for a Starbucks with her girlfriend, you know?

"I trust you, it's my feet I don't trust" she replied as she nearly tripped over a rock, Quinn was quick to pull on her hand to keep her safe.

"Just a few more steps"

After a few more yards Quinn stopped and the brunette practically walked into her back, once she'd stopped giggling she counted to three aloud before removing the blindfold.

Rachel's eyes lit up and her mouth opened in surprise.

"Quinn" she breathed as she took in the sight of a beautifully lit up outdoor ice rink.

Now she knew the reason for going on a late night field trip with her girlfriend carrying a large duffel bag.

"You haven't shut up about going ice skating since we got here" Quinn smiled. "I know we haven't had chance because we've both been working or it's been too busy for us to enjoy when other people are around, so I asked the owner to let us have it for a night"

Rachel smiled and suddenly she wasn't so cold any more, the warmth from her girlfriend's heart warmed her body effortlessly.

"This must've been so expensive" she whispered still looking around in delight.

"I was prepared for that" the blonde winked, "but surprisingly it didn't cost a thing. The owner was more than happy to give his rink to the two women his whole family are big fans of"

Rachel smiled before wrapping her arms around her girlfriend tightly.

"New York is magical" she sighed happily as the taller girl planted a kiss on her head.

Quinn shook her head.

"No, Rachel Berry, _you_ are"


	25. Baby Phat

"Come on out, sweetie"

"No" the soft voice responds, Rachel frowns.

"Why not, Quinn? Come on?"

The changing room door flies open and startles her, she's about to comment how the door had almost hit her but when she looks up to see tears on her wife's face all other thoughts dissipate.

"Oh, sweetie" she breaths. "What's wrong?"

"They don't fit" Quinn sniffs as she tugs with the jeans, pleading with them to button.

"Are they the wrong size?" Rachel asks gently.

"No I am!" Quinn sobs before sinking into the seat in the changing area.

Rachel's quick to wrap an arm around her and make sure she isn't flashing her underwear to anyone that could walk in to use the facilities too.

"Quinn, what size did you get?"

She mumbles a number that sounds like her regular size and Rachel is shaking her head.

"Sweetie, you have a bump, you need maternity jeans"

"But they'll make me look frumpy" she pouts and the brunette laughs loudly.

"Baby you could never look frumpy, you're beautiful! And you're absolutely glowing"

"Everyone says that about pregnant women" Quinn grumbled, "I'm just fat and sweaty and I don't know why you married me"

Tears are falling again and Rachel is mentally cursing pregnancy hormones for making her wife a wreck.

"Because I love you" she told her softly with a kiss to her cheek. "I love you and you're the most beautiful woman I've known my entire life who just so happens to be carrying our daughter. I love any and all versions of you because it's you, Quinn"

The blonde sniffed hard before wiping at her face.

"Even-even when I get cookie crumbs in the bed or make you go to the drive thru at 3am"

Rachel chuckled and sweetly kissed her nose.

"Even then, baby. So how about you stop being silly and we find you some nice things that actually fit a very pregnant but very beautiful woman?"

Quinn smiled and let Rachel help her up.

"Let me get dressed" she told her as she closed the door again to get back into her dress.

"Where do you want to look?" Rachel asked through the door as she tried to remember which stores did nice maternity wear.

"Um, I don't know" Quinn said as she tied her dress' ribbon above her bump before opening the door.

Rachel smiled; she really was a lucky woman.

She held out her hand and the blonde took it as they started walking.

"Raaaaach"

"Yeah?"

"Can we go get something to eat first?


	26. Bite Me

"I want her back, she's mine!" Finn yelled before kicking a locker.

The blonde rolled her eyes, such a typical Frankenteen habit.

What had she ever seen in him again? Oh right, she hadn't. Repression was such a pain in the ass.

"She's not an object, Finn" she scolded.

"She was my girlfriend first!" he yelled back pathetically.

"So?" Quinn said feeling frankly a little bored.

"You're only going to hurt her!"

Quinn yanked on the tall boy's t shirt until he was pulled forward enough for her mouth to be near his ear.

"You listen up, Hudson" she told him sternly.

"You treated Rachel like crap, I know I have too in the past but I had my reasons. And I'm lucky that Rachel is very forgiving and well" she paused to smile.

"We've found we're _very_ compatible"

"Let go of me" Finn whined.

"You're going to leave us alone, you got it? Words, Finn, use your words" she said tugging on his shirt as her fangs snapped into place.

"Okay" he said defeated.

"Good, because if you try to interfere Finn so help me god I will kill you with one bite" she told him in a low voice.

She heard him audibly gulp.

"Can..can I go now?"

She let go of him and looked up with a dazzling smile.

"Sure"

He practically ran in the opposite direction, she snorted as he almost tripped over his own feet.

"There you are" a bright voice rang out and continued to babble as it came towards her, Quinn smiled and turned just in time to wrap an arm around her girlfriend.

"Here I am" she sang back.

"What are we doing for lunch?" Rachel asked before looking around and lowering her voice. "Do you need to feed?"

"Actually I'm not hungry"

"But your eyes"

Quinn chuckled.

"Your fault, sweetie. For being so _deliciously_ tempting"

Rachel giggled as Quinn squeezed her side.

"Make out in the choir room?"

"Oh yeah" Quinn agreed with a wink.

"That piano plays a lot better tune with a half naked Rachel Berry on it"


	27. Let It Be Me

"What are you singing for us, Rachel?" Mr Schuester asked.

Rachel smiled and nervously wiggled her fingers.

"Um, actually for once I'm not going to sing anything" she said and paused to let that sink in for all the shocked faces in the room.

"Instead I'm just going to talk"

"Oh here we go" Santana mumbled as she got comfy in her chair prepared for one of the girl's many rambles.

"Um, okay" their teacher said scratching his head, "what about?"

"Quinn" she said simply before smiling at the girl holding her bump in the front row.

"Wh-me? Why?" Quinn asked she clutched her stomach a little tighter.

"Because, Quinn, I've seen you looking more than a little down over these past few days. I know it must be hard- I can't imagine what it must be like being pregnant in high school and going through everything you've gone through these past months" she paused to bite her lip shyly.

"But I know we haven't given you the full support that we can. You've been passed around from place to place and had to deal with your own parents abandoning you"

Quinn winced slightly at the reminder but nodded her head.

"So" Rachel continued with a smile, "I'm up here to tell everyone to get their act together. And to say that I've spoken with my fathers, and they've agreed to put you on our healthcare plan"

"They-you-I. What?" Quinn asked in surprise, holding back tears at the girl and her generosity, especially after everything she'd put her through.

"I know you've been worrying about the medical costs" she told her softly.

"And they offered to put you on our healthcare plan because they also wanted me to let you know that the spare room in our house is yours for as long as you need or want it"

"I, wh-"

Rachel crouched down and put a hand over the blonde's hand, who was now letting those tears stream freely.

"I know you don't want to give her up, Quinn" she whispered giving the hand a little squeeze.

"I've seen you doodling names all over your English notes, saw the way you look at that scan picture you have as a screensaver" she smiled as she received a raised eyebrow, "and I hate hearing or seeing you cry"

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Quinn whispered as she got lost in that rich dark chocolate that disguised itself as the girl's eyes.

"Because I care, Quinn, we all do. I'm just not as afraid to show it"

Quinn adjusted her position in her seat and flattened her hands out on her bump, smiling softly.

"She's kicking" she told Rachel who smiled gleefully.

"Can I?"

The blonde quickly pulled Rachel's hand to her stomach, watching in awe as the brunette squealed and grinned.

"She likes the sound of your voice, she's most active when you're around" Quinn sighed, both of them kind of forgetting everyone around.

Rachel's big eyes grew bigger.

"Really?" she breathed. "Just when I speak or?"

Quinn shook her head and laughed.

"God, no. You should feel her when you sing; it feels like there's a violent game of soccer taking place in there"

Rachel laughed loudly but stopped as a voice finally broke their little reverie.

"Why do I feel like I'm watching an episode of The L Word here?" Santana snarked.

Both girls looked to each other before breaking contact and blushing.

"I love that show" Brittany said plainly. "San and I watch it all the time, we don't normally watch the whole episode though cause' we end up-"

A hand clamped over the blonde's mouth as the rest of the group shook their heads or rolled their eyes.

Mr Schue coughed to break the silence.

"Well erm, this was all very nice of you, Rachel. Quinn, I trust you'll be taking the idea into consideration and-"

"Mercedes" Quinn said looking over her shoulder, "would you mind if I moved in with Rachel?"

_Rachel_. The brunette buzzed at that, though technically it was her dads house not hers. But..details, don't ruin the moment.

Mercedes waved her hand before smiling.

"Of course not. Girl,I love you, but you don't half keep a momma awake"

"Sorry" the blonde said shyly.

"So?" Rachel asked anxiously.

Quinn waited a few seconds before smiling.

"When's good for moving day?"


	28. You Me and Baby Makes Three

"Beth, baby. Come on" Quinn said trying to calm her daughter down as she wormed around in her lap and continued to cry.

"Okayyyy" Rachel sang as she knelt down, "bottle's ready"

"You sure? Did you test the temperature on your wrist? Did you-"

"Quinn" Rachel said softly with a small smile.

The blonde sighed slightly.

"Sorry I just, I'm so desperate to show that we can do this, you know?"

"Of course" Rachel said; as she held the bottle's nipple on her wrist a third time just to put her girlfriend's mind at rest.

Quinn reached out for the bottle and Beth went for it immediately, suddenly there was nothing but silence.

"She sure likes her milk" the brunette smiled as she wiped a drop off Beth's cheek.

"Thank you, for everything" Quinn breathed. "I know I probably don't say that enough and I know this isn't what you-"

"Quinn" Rachel said before chuckling, "I thought I was the babbler"

Quinn smiled sweetly.

"Turns out your endearing qualities are contagious"

"Well then, Beth's going to develop some wonderful traits and abilities being around us" Rachel told her confidently as she adorably tickled the young girl's foot.

"So you're going to be sticking around..for us? Because I know this wasn't what you signed up for" Quinn said softly with a raised eyebrow.

Rachel laughed before caressing the blonde's cheek.

"I'm not going anywhere, Quinn. Sure, I never thought I'd end up dating a girl - one with a child nonetheless but let's face it, we both had feelings for each other _before_ Beth came into the picture, now she's just a lovely milk guzzling bonus" she smiled warmly at them both.

"Tell Rachel we love her very much, Beth" Quinn cooed to her daughter. "Come on, tell Mama Rac-" she paused and looked worried.

"I'm sorry" she apologized. "I didn't mean- Is that okay? I know we've been together a while and-"

"Beth please tell your mommy to stop babbling" she smiled. "And to answer you, Quinn? If Beth ever called me Mama I think I'd possibly cry and reiterate again how I am _so_ lucky to have two beautiful girls"


End file.
